Ultra Date
by Fictional Hobo
Summary: It's Valentine's day and love is in the air, but so is...Kung Fu fighting?.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Pointing out the obvious, I've been absent from FF for a while(actually, just from JN fiction) But eyeing my old stories saddens me, even if I've lost motivation to update most of them. Working on this fic was a spur of the moment thing (even if it is, surprise surprise, my least popular one.) I've also made some slight changes in the story line. -_shifty eyes_-

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah, rub it in why don't you?. I know I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

**Chapter 1**

''Oh dear, don't tell me he's at it again.'' The man next to her nodded, as he took a sip from his tea cup, and eyed the groaning young man a few feet from them.

''He's been obsessed with the 'chosen one' for years now, and has been going on about his intensive training.'' The woman, clearly amused, raised a brow.

''You don't think he's out to...kill the boy?.'' The man looked up to admire the cheerful scenario, and the meadows covered with prancing llamas. ''He said something about a _duel_''

''Master?.'' The woman walked up to Yoo Yee, waving her hand at him, but wasn't able to interrupt his _focus_. She began to wonder how competent master Yoo Yee really was, even if he was skilled in combat.

The woman sighed in defeat, and continued to watch Yoo Yee, as tears escaped from his eye each time he attempted to cut the cement block on the patch of grass.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

''MY QUEEN. I've finally reached you!''

''Sheen, what are you doing!'' Exasperated, Libby tried to ignore the looks from the passing students of Lindbergh Middle School, as her boyfriend knelled in front her, holding a bouquet of lilacs.

''Well, in Ultralord episode 789, it is established that a basic court-'' Interrupted by a kiss on the cheek, Sheen stood up to face his girlfriend. ''Happy Valentine's Day''

''You really need to stop watching that show.''

* * *

Goddard tilted his mechanical head in confusion, and typed out a message on his auto-screen.

_You do realize it's a bit late for secret admirer holograms_

The young genius smiled sheepishly, while holding a small electronic device. ''I know boy, but I didn't plan it beforehand! And the GC3000 was a real time consumer.''

_And you were too shy to place it in Cindy's locker on time_

Jimmy's face, now flushed, turned its smile into a frown. How did that dog read his mind every time?.

''Cindy?'' He huffed. ''Who said it was meant for her!.''

_Right_

Jimmy exited the lab, and placed the device back into his pocket. There was always next year, he thought.

''Hey Jimmy, you left school early today.'' Jimmy turned to face Carl, as he reached for something in his pocket. ''I was planning to show you my new inhaler at lunch!''

''Not now, Carl.'' Jimmy replied in a sad tone.

''What's wrong Jim?.'' Carl eyed his usually cheerful buddy, fearing the worst. ''Oh no, it's not the Yolkians right? Or Baby Eddy? I've heard Beautiful Gorgeous is out of rehab too-''

Jimmy laughed nervously ''Is that so?. I mean. No Carl, it's more of a...personal issue.'' Jimmy said, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

''Did Betty Quinlan turn you down again Nerdtron?.'' Almost being able to see the smirk in Cindy's face, Jimmy turned to face her.

''Vortex''

''Neutron''

''Hey Jimmy!''

''Hi Libby.''

''SHEEN.''

Everyone turned to eye the hyperactive mexican. ''What? That was obviously going nowhere.'' Libby walked toward Jimmy. ''We're headed to Retroland, wanna join?.''

''Retroland?. Aren't we too old for that?.'' Jimmy replied as he eyed his group of friends, including the spiky-haired teen wearing an Ultralord T-shirt, and the one holding a llama-themed inhaler.

Cindy rolled her eyes ''Any suggestions?.''

Jimmy beamed. ''There's supposed to be a meteor shower today at-''

''TO RETROLAND!.'' Sheen interrupted, taking hold of Libby's hand.

''I'm kind of allergic to meteor showers Jim.'' Carl said and sheepishly followed the couple.

Jimmy shook his head while placing a hand on his forehead.

''Hey Cin, wasn't that the meteor shower you were looking forward to?. You and Jimmy can go.'' Libby said, while calming down her 13 year-old boyfriend.

''Well, actually, I-'' Cindy stuttered.

''Then it's settled.'' Libby grinned as the trio headed to Retroland, without noticing the shadows that trailed them as they did.

''To the hover car?.'' Jimmy turned to face Cindy, controlling the urge to hold out his hand.

''Can I drive?.''

Jimmy shot Cindy a playful glare. ''Okay okay, the old fashioned way it is.''

* * *

''They are headed to Retroland, a _theme park_ of some sort'' A man spoke into his _walkie talkie_.

''That's useless information Yuan! FIND THEM.'' A beep signaled the end of the transmission, and Yuan massaged his temples.

''I should've taken that job at the Candy Bar.''

* * *

''Look guys! The new Jet Fusion movie finally premiered'' Carl said as he pointed at the Retroville cinema.

''That's odd, I didn't know they released another one .'' Libby added, staring suspiciously at the poster. _Jet Fusion: License to Spy_, it read. ''As if movie titles couldn't any cheesier'' she said to herself.

''LET'S GO'' Sheen exclaimed.

Libby rolled her eyes as she eyed the two boys run(or in Carl's case, attempt to) toward the cinema.

They separated upon arriving: Sheen with the excuse of _visiting the Sheenster's room_ and heading at an incredible speed toward the bathrooms. Carl quickly separated from Libby after noticing the snack bar; leaving Libby to purchase the tickets.

Walking toward the ticket booth, she stumbled upon an old poster, and smiled after eyeing Jet Fusion and Jimmy together, fighting villains once again. She didn't admit it to the others, but their crazy adventures sure were easy to miss, especially since all the villains had been defeated by Jimmy after their final strike as the _League_.

''Well, I better get those tickets.'' She muttered to herself, as she reached the booth.

''Like, which movie would you like to see today?.'' The woman in the ticket booth asked, as she eyed her manicured nails.

''Well Kay, I'd-''

''Like, how do you know my name? Are you a stalker?'' She interrupted Libby, and stared at her suspiciously.

''Actually, it's right there on your tag.'' Libby replied, pointing at her uniform.

_Kay _

_Ticket booth engineer_

They probably added the engineer segment as a self-esteem boost, Libby thought.

''Oh, right. I always forget about that darn ol' thing'' She giggled.

''As I was saying.'' Libby continued sighing in annoyance. ''I'd like three tickets for Jet Fusion: License to spy.''

Kay typed something in the computer, and handed her the tickets. ''Enjoy the show!''

''Uh, thanks.'' Libby replied, surprised at the cheerfulness in Kay's tone.

Kay eyed Libby walk back toward the snack bar, and reached for a small object.

''Like, they just headed to the Jet movie, as planned sir''

* * *

''Carl, where's Sheen?.'' Libby asked to the llama loving boy, who was eating a jumbo sized popcorn.

''Mphhrghp!''

''Excuse me?.''

''Bathroom''

''What in the world did that boy-''

''MY QUEEN!'' Sheen yelled, gaining the attention of people nearby.

''Sheen, calm down. What took you so long?'' Libby asked, and Sheen stole some popcorn from Carl.

''Oh, it was probably those bean burritos I had at the cafeteria earlier, and man, I was right. Not even Mexican food tastes good on the Thursday surprise menu at school.''

''I'm not gonna respond to that.'' Libby answered, disgusted.

''Uh, guys?. I think we might need more snacks.''

* * *

Oh well, there goes the first chapter. Don't forget to give some feedback!

Abstain from asking me to update though, since I won't listen to you that easily. 8D

To the JC fans: Don't worry, I'll get back to Jimmy and Cindy later on. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello, !. It's been…a few _years_. I'm aware I completely vanished from the writing (and even reading) fanfiction scene, but I'm back. _*cricket chirps* _

Anyhow, I bring another installment of Ultra Date, my favorite little _project_. Since I wasn't able to sleep, and felt nostalgic, I got my head set on writing some more. So here it is. My style has changed some since I last updated, so I apologize if that might not please the readers (did I even have any? Hah)

Criticism is welcome, compliments encouraged.

**Chapter Two**

Meanwhile, the two young love birds enjoyed the trip on the hover car, watching the serenity of the horizon.

Wait a second, that isn't right. Godard looked up again, to find Cindy rolling her eyes as Jimmy kept arguing and pointing at the controls.

''I was serious when I said I'd drive, now look at what you've done!'' Cindy let out a sigh in annoyance; clearly she'd heard this phrase more than once in the past twenty minutes. ''I was just trying to have a little _fun _jerktron, we've gone through everything on this piece of junk, didn't know a little fiddling would make it malfunction'' Jimmy simply glared back at the blonde, as beads of sweat went down his forehead. Malfunction was a way of putting it, just not the _right_ one.

''Cindy, you do realize we could be stranded here for hours. In fact, it's 4:57 already, the meteor shower is in less than four hours.'' Cindy scoffed, as she crossed her arms, lifting a brow at the young genius. ''Last time we were stranded you didn't seem to mind. And it's not like we're in the middle of the Sahara, Retroville isn't too far back, I can see Retroland from here. Just park this scrap of metal somewhere and let's wait for the shower there. We might as well watch it likw a normal _couple''_

''Hey! This _scrap of metal_ has taken us—wait, did you just say, _couple_? '' Jimmy stated carefully, stopping mid sentence to make sure his fuming hadn't caused him to hallucinate. Cindy blinked, and stuttered momentarily as if she looked for an answer, _Hell if I know, what are we anymore?_ She thought to herself.

''Don't get your hopes up Neutron, it was by all means, a hypothetical remark'' she answered swiftly; avoiding his gaze, yet still felt her cheeks burn. Jimmy sighed in exasperation, and turned to the confused robotic dog that lay in the corner, keeping a safe distance from the scene.

''Goddard, options.'' Goddard quickly sat up at the command of his owner, and his screen became visible once again.

_Fix hover car, and enjoy a candle lit dinner in mechanic atmosphere_

''Pff, nice metaphor. But I'd rather go have a smoothie at the Candy Bar than eating in this _dump_.'' Cindy commented, looking down on the mobile. She seemed to get some enjoyment out of watching Jimmy fume.

_Head to Retroland, and ''mingle''_

Before Cindy could get a chance to speak, Jimmy shook his head at his loyal companion. ''I don't remember installing that word into your vocabulary chip; you've been eyeing those magazines again. No need to meet up with anyone in Retroland, although'' he turned to stare at Cindy ''I haven't seen Betty Quinlan since she transferred schools last year''

''I don't have all day here, what's the other option.'' Jimmy smiled to himself as he watched Cindy cringe at Betty's name. Served her right.

* * *

The Retroville cinema was famous for many things. It had celebrity appearances (if you can call Jimmy, a celebrity, that is) the best selection of snacks, and of course, the grittiest bathrooms in all of town.

Clearly, Sheen's bean burritos had belonged there.

''What is that smell…'' a voice uttered in a hoarse whisper, only to get ushered by her companion.

''It's the kid. He clearly came in here in a hurry. '' Suddenly, the door to one of the bathroom compartments opened, and a woman, dressed in a sleek red dress, walked out. She had asian features, and long ebony hair that reached her waist. But her beauty was under a certain veil of mystery, as she walked gracefully, inspecting the room. ''We have to keep a watch on him, just like master Yoo Yee ordered''

Behind her, a young man followed. Like her, he also had asian features. His hair was kept in a ponytail, but unlike his companion, he kept a swift step, and couldn't seem to keep still. ''I don't mind keeping an _eye _on him, it's smelling him what's going to drive me mad'' He said, shaking his hand to shake off the leftover smell. The woman grinned, and leaned against the sink.

''Why, you should be honored to be this close to the chosen one. He has _blessed _you with his presence, Yuan'' The man scoffed, and stared into his reflection in the mirror ''This blessing will be hard to wash off, Mei'' Mei laughed, and turned to face him. ''Booth girl said they were headed to that Jet Fusion movie, didn't she?''

''I've always wanted to watch a western action movie''

Yuan exited the bathroom, checking the perimeter for the presence of the ''big headed boy'' Yoo Yee had warned him about. Shortly after, Mei followed him.

''Was that an asian chick coming out of the Men's bathroom?'' Nick pointed out to Butch, as they stood in line for tickets. Butch rubbed his chin ''I wonder what bathrooms in China are like''

* * *

''Carl, we've gone over this three times now. Either you admit Ultralord is better than Llama boy, or I'm not sharing the nachos.'' Carl glared at Sheen, and stuffed more popcorn into his mouth. ''_Blas-mmf-phemy_'' Libby shook her head at the two boys, sitting in the middle was going to be harder than she thought. ''Guys, there's enough food to last us one hour in here, calm down.''

''How do you expect me to calm down, woman? He insulted Ultralord, and he wants to take _our _food. But most of all, he _insulted_ Ultralord!'' Libby rolled her eyes ''I think you were clear the first time Sheen, and Carl pitched in, so it's _his_ food too.''

''It's fine Libby, I need to watch my weight anyway'' Carl said with a sheepish smile, as he monstrously devoured another handful of popcorn. Libby raised a brow.

The theatre was surprisingly empty; Libby scanned the room, but only saw a young couple sitting in the front row.

''Guys'' she said in a whisper ''Don't you think this place is kind of, _deserted? _It is Valentine's Day afterall.'' Sheen rubbed his chin, and took a glance at his wrist watch ''Well, it's 5:09. Ultralord starts in approximately thirteen hours. Yeah, makes sense'' Carl positioned his glasses further up his nose. ''Maybe Jet has lost some fans lately?''

Libby bit the bottom of her lip. Sometimes, she felt just like Jimmy, being able to detect something out of place, a piece that wouldn't fit. If only she also had the ability to fix it. She decided to sit back, and take a sip out of her purple flurp.

''I'm starting to think Cindy overrated this stuff'' She said, frowning at the soda. Sheen took out his action figure, and began to toy with it. ''Sometimes I wish, I could star in a movie, with Ultralord by my side. Or Ultralord DIRECTING it'' Libby chuckled.

''Sheen, you're already your own walking freak show.''

''I'll take that as a compliment! And may I just say you're also a sight to see, my Libbalicious. I'd love watching you star in a film''

Be careful with what you wish for, Sheen.


End file.
